


First Snow

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Snow, Snow Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non aveva mai visto la neve.





	First Snow

Non aveva mai visto la neve.

Sapeva che sulle montagne a nord cadeva copiosa ma lui non si era mai spinto fuori dalla città, un bambino mezzosangue non era ben accetto in India, e tantomeno in Inghilterra, sapeva fin troppo bene cosa dicevano di lui e di sua madre senza pensare che forse era tutta colpa di suo padre, per inglesi e indiani la colpevole di tutto era sua madre.

Quando era stato mandato in Inghilterra sapeva di aver avuto un’opportunità da non sprecare ma non aveva potuto impedirsi di odiare suo padre, di nuovo. Sapeva bene che l’uomo non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui, avrebbe pagato i suoi studi ma a condizione che non tornasse a casa per le vacanze o che una volta diplomato non cercasse di far valere i suoi diritti di figlio, e gli andava bene così.

Era a scuola che aveva conosciuto Victor il quale non l’aveva mai insultato o picchiato a causa delle sue origini illegittime o per il colore della sua pelle. Victor che veniva dal continente e aveva una mente a dir poco prodigiosa, l’unico che poteva stargli a pari. Avevano cominciato così a stare spesso insieme, incuranti di cosa mormoravano gli altri studenti e di cosa pensassero i professori, a lui bastava poter studiare con Victor e che l’altro lo trattasse come un suo pari, durante quell’inverno avevano persino dormito nello stesso letto per riscaldarsi e non vi aveva trovato nulla di strano. Non quando si stringeva all’altro e la schiena di Victor aderiva meravigliosamente al suo torace, solo sentire il respiro regolare del biondo riusciva a farlo addormentare.

Quella mattina quando si era svegliato non aveva trovato Victor e quello era strano, aveva però notato il biglietto dell’altro e come era scritto aveva aperto la finestra rimanendo senza parole. Neve, tutta la scuola era ricoperta di neve, il verde era letteralmente scomparso, solo una lunga distesa di neve e Victor che saltellava divertito nel giardino come il ragazzino che era, per una volta nessuno dei due doveva fingere di sembrare più adulto dato che gli altri erano tutti a casa per le vacanze, tranne loro.

Victor gli aveva fatto segno di scendere e lui aveva obbedito, non riusciva mai a dire di no al biondo. Aveva indossato gli abiti più pesanti che avesse e lo aveva raggiunto, stupendosi di come tutto fosse meraviglioso e nuovo per lui, era come se fosse in un sogno. Victor lo stava aspettando e sorrideva, era così strano vedere Victor Frankenstein sorridere aveva pensato Henry prima che una palla di neve lo colpisse in pieno.

Aveva prontamente ricambiato ed erano finiti a terra completamente sporchi e bagnati ma ridevano e tutto appariva così bello e fuori dal tempo quella mattina.

<< Quando sarò grande ti sposerò >> aveva rivelato Victor facendolo ridere di gusto.

<< E perché proprio io? >> aveva chiesto mentre l’altro lo abbracciava di slancio, era così caldo il corpo di Victor quella mattina.

<< Perché così posso baciarti quando ne ho voglia >> era stata la risposta di Victor Frankenstein, poi aveva portato le sue labbra sulle sue in un contatto infantile e tenero, c’era una promessa immensa in un bacio come quello.

<< Anche se sono un bastardo mezzosangue? >> aveva domandato quando si erano separati, attorno a loro c’era solamente una distesa di neve sulla campagna inglese.

<< Certo, così staremo sempre a casa e nessuno ci inviterà, solo noi due e le nostre scoperte >> aveva risposto Victor prima che fosse lui questa volta a baciarlo. Victor lo voleva, Victor era suo amico e voleva stare con lui, per quel bambino biondo così schivo il suo sangue illegittimo e indiano non contavano assolutamente nulla. Lui non era un bastardo, un indiano ma Henry, semplicemente Henry.

Avevano passato almeno cinque minuti a darsi baci sulla bocca o sulla guancia, ridendo e stringendosi sempre più, finché Victor non aveva sorriso, era così carino quando sorrideva si era detto Henry, un peccato che non accadesse più spesso.

<< Nevica!! Henry, ha ripreso a nevicare!!! >> aveva urlato Victor prima di alzarsi e correre a cercare di acchiappare i fiocchi di neve. Henry era rimasto in silenzio ad osservare l’altro così spensierato e perso nei suoi pensieri. Victor raramente era così ed Henry per un istante sperò che quel momento non finisse mai, solo lui, Victor e la neve, questo prima che l’altro decidesse di riprendere la loro battaglia di neve.

Henry Jekyll non aveva mai visto la neve e se restare in Inghilterra con Victor significava poterlo vedere così felice allora era sicuro che l’avrebbe amata.


End file.
